Pantheon of Gods
Add your gods here, and suggest a domain(s)! (Knowledge, Life, Light, Nature, Tempest, Trickery, War, Death) Duool The Bear God of Honey, Local Minor God This Deity was the first bear to climb the tallest tree to the largest hive of bees in all of (WORLD NAME HERE). When he arrived he treated with the queen of all queen bees (Queens NAme). Having been discovered by such a powerful creature the queen of queens made a boon. In exchange for leaving the honey alone and the hive undamaged she would give Duool a princess bee to marry, and a lesser hive for him to inhabit. There he could have all the honey he wanted. Duool thought the boon over and accepted. He married that queen and they moved to the lower forest where they built a huge hive and had many many bee children, all queens. Those queens flew out into the larger world and made hives of their own, and had many queens. Soon the honey bee was all over (WORLD NAME HERE). Duool's Spirit is said to inhabit that first Hive him and his queen shared. He protects it fiercly. The honey inside that hive is said to be the sweetest and most tasty of all honey, save the hive at the top of the tallest tree. It is the purest bloodline to that queen of queen's honey and because of this said to have magic powers. Assuming it exists. Meadmakers and bee keepers both pray to Duool for good harvests and sweet honey. Khan Bhaalic God of Urban Life and Architecture, '''Knowledge' domain'' This deity almost certainly originated in the 'East' of the realm, meaning roughly the third of the world map centered around 77 - Nature. The two aspects of Khaan Bhaalic can be traced back to earlier dieties: khan means 'lord' in several gnomish dialects and is associated with an older gnomish god of architecture; wheras bhaali is a title taken by several ancient human kings of eastern lands. Khan Bhaalic is sometimes called Lord of the cities ''or ''Lord of the Kings, and consequently, depicted as a gnomish or a human male, usually with an emphasis on either aspects: architecture or city life. Unlike other dieties of the realm who, over time, will be worshiped as a female and a male aspect (or both), Khan Bhaalic has always resisted this trend. Scholars have tried to use this to prove the existence of a historical king named Bhaali, who was worshipped as a god, but this is disputed. A notable center of worship is Cin Amon, where he enjoys particularly great popularity among residents. Estelle - The Morning Light Goddess of Vision and Sunlight, Light domain Estelle is worshiped throughout the as the Queen of the Sun, bringing warmth and light to every kingdom and countryside. She is depicted as a rather zaftig humanoid of Fey descent, reminiscent of an elven woman. Her skin is often depicted as being fair like the light of the sun, and her hair is made out of flames of bright golds and reds. Her Holy Symbol is a crystal ball outlined by the silhouette of the sun. Her followers consist primarily of good aligned individuals, oracles and soothsayers, farmers, and healers. Estelle is often depicted as being a nurturing and motherly deity, who protects her followers as long as the sun is aloft in the sky. Devout worshipers of The Morning Light view the night as unholy and believe that it is when evil thrives and the hearts of men are at their weakest. Average followers of her merely employ extra caution during the night and go about their daily lives. Oracles and soothsayers are her most devout of followers as she is also the Goddess of Vision, and those blessed by her touch have the ability to see into the past, present, or future with intense clarity. Travelling caravans will often offer up coin to these oracles in payment to Estelle that they will be granted the vision needed to see to a safe journey. Worship of Estelle was at its peak during the Elven Empire of Kel'tarath, and shrines to her can be found throughout the ruins of ancient elven civilizations. As the empire grew, the emperor Elletan Kel'tarath attempted to overthrow the goddess and make her power his own, and ascend to godhood himself. In retaliation to his arrogance and pride, Estelle cast the capital of this empire into an eternal night and laid the rest of the empire into fiery ruin. The imperial forces that survived grew to resent the Morning Light and fled to the land known as the Everdark Jungle or remained in the capital nation and were warped into dark and twisted creatures that would never again know the touch of Estelle's warmth. Nenkos, The Clockwork God Goddess of Time and Balance, Order domain A seldom-worshiped god, Nenkos is the overseer of time itself and is charged with keeping order and balance throughout the planes. Accounts of her appearance vary, though her most popular depiction is as of a half-elf or human with dark, braided hair and golden robes. Every depiction of her, however, has one common element: an arm, usually her right arm, constructed entirely of clockwork gears. Most believe that this arm is how she channels and controls the flow of time. Her holy symbol, therefore, is of an outstretched right hand with a gear in the center. A large part of the reason Nenkos's influence has never spread very far is due to debate over the theories about time and the universe which have become directly associated with her. Her few devout followers describe time as a Heart, with infinite veins branching according to the decisions of creatures on the Material Plane. This implies not only the existence of past and future, but that the Material Plane everyone knows is just one of an infinite number of parallel universes. Many creatures don't agree with, or simply don't like the idea of, that particular interpretation of their world and therefore don't tend to follow her teachings. She and these theories are discussed primarily in academia and the theoretical sciences. Temples to Nenkos are rare, although the Forgotten Library outside of the city of Icarlic serves as one, as well as being the most direct observation of her influence. The bubble of frozen time which encapsulates the library can be explained by little other than the result of her direct action. It is only of the only locations in name with thorough and detailed literature of her and her beliefs. K'cul The Fickle God of' Fate and '''Luck'' This god or goddess, no one really knows what it is, has followers in all walks of life from gamblers to kings, but K'cul is very fickle. Many do not know what K'cul looks like but many know it's symbol of two dice, one with a 1 and the other a 6 displayed with a skull under the dice and a smiling face over the dice. Many pray to K'cul before a battle or before a bet is made but K'cul revels in the fear of these prayers and how unsure it's followers were in K'cul answering their prayers. Many times K'cul will actually roll dice to decide whether or not to answer these prayers. There are many times where K'cul will try to interact with the other gods of Naluri and host games of chance. These games of chances would range from anything to a simple game of dice or each god picking a mortal to represent them and do battle with each other. No one knows when K'cul would choose these moments of chance but if a mortal aids in K'cul in winning it will reward that mortal with luck that will aid that mortal in any sort of endeavor for the rest of their live. K'cul gained a following among citizens in Cin Amon under the aspects of barter ''and warfare''. The citizens like to invoke the deity as Master of Ruses. K'cul's ambivalent aspects are popular there because people regard their fate as a result of both luck and personal effort. Velcose God of the Forge and Beards, Forge domain Velcose is the god of the forge and the God of Beards. Velcose is said to have forged the land to make her crafts. Velcose raised the volcano in Ehterforge to heat her metal and mined her ore from the mountain itself. Velcose gathered the purest water and sunk the Shimmering Harbor into the earth. She then filled it with water and quenched her weapons and wears in it. She created the Derelict Plains to use as an anvil for making weapons. The main followers of Velcose are black smiths. Both the Cities of Shimmering Relief and Etherforge worship her as a major god. Velcose while being female has a large beard made of all the metals in Naluri. The veins of the ore are said to be hairs of her beard buried after years of making wears. There are stories of 3 legendary magical and shimmering weapons and 2 sets of shimmering magical armor forged by her hand in the days before people walked the earth. They are lost to time. Worshipers of Velcose can be identified as wearing a hammer pendent wrapped around their beard. The priests/priestesses never shave and can be seen wearing their gods pendent. While the priests are typically black smiths it is not a requirement. Velcose has an even temper and does her best to remain neutral in all things. However her drinking is legendary and when she is drunk it is said she can sprinkle blessings over her followers or be mean and cause devastation. She is as consistent as the flip of a coin. Zuletha Goddess of Memories and Shadow (Suggested domains: '''Knowledge', Trickery)'' Zuletha is seen by some as a benevolent goddess, protecting people from traumatic memories and hiding people in her dark embrace. Others see her as malevolent, blinding people to the dangers in front of them and cursing them with traumatic memories or amnesia. As a result, while her followers can be found across the world, her worship is not widespread. It is rare to find a shrine dedicated to her in any of the cities, more often than not, her followers keep a simple shrine to Zuletha in their house, usually in a closet, basement, or some other dark space. Imagery displaying Zuletha is often vague and blurry, like a person partially hidden in dim light, or a memory where the details have long since faded. As such, her only defining features are that she has black hair and wears robes made of darkness... it is impossible to discern her race (though artists tend to favor features that more closely resemble their own) and some even question if Zuletha is truly female (if a god can even be defined as such). The holy symbol of Zuletha is a billowing cloak of darkness. The Cult of the Void Mother - a reclusive group of people with their own interpretation of Zuletha. They believe that she is the mother of everything, that before the world existed there was only Zuletha, and so everything must have come from Zuletha. They want to return the world to Zuletha, believing that the strain of giving birth to the cosmos has drained her power and is slowly killing her They hope to remedy this by returning her power to her... by destroying the world and killing those who dwell upon it. While these fanatical assassins and would be doombringers all try to bring about the end of the world and the restoration of the "Void Mother" as they refer to her, very few can agree on how best to do it or how soon it must be done. As a result their attempts are sporadic and poorly planned, leading to local governments and adventurers easily foiling their plans. Some followers of Zuletha believe that she actually curses these cults with a slight forgetfulness, just enough to make their defeat easier (forgetting to lock a door, not activating a trap, etc). Ikati Swift Fang, the Cat Lord God of the Tabaxi (suggested domains: '''Nature, Trickery')'' Much like the Tabaxi (and cats themselves), the Cat Lord is fickle. He alternates between extreme disinterest in the mortal world and intense curiosity; these swings can last for either a day or decades. For the most part, he tends to leave things be, content with the ritual praise he receives from the Tabaxi, although he never shows his appreciation. The Cat Lord is usually depicted in one of two ways. His more humanoid depiction is usually a sleek and powerful Tabaxi with a jaguar's spots wearing a crown of feathers, a necklace of fangs, and a simple loincloth. In these displays, he is seen wielding a large glaive. Other times, he is show as a massive jaguar the size of an elephant, still wearing the crown of feathers and fang necklace. It is said this is the form he prefers to take when he is in the mortal world, although some bedtime stories whisper that the Cat Lord occasionally wanders through towns in the form of an average house cat. Lykagi Goddess of Sea-life and the Tides (suggested domains: Nature, Life) A minor, local goddess mainly worshiped by fishermen, sailors, and other seafarers in a small area around the northern part of the landmass with a small, abandoned shrine dedicated to her called the Sanctum of Lykagi where petitioners have been known to ask for healing, fair catches, and calm seas. She is said to have been born from the deepest reaches of the seas. There she dwelt, ever lonely, creating the odd solitary creatures of the deep sea in her image until she came upon a strange silvery thread of light in the pitch blackness of her home. Called to it she followed it up to the surface, falling in love with the moon and its beautiful silvery light. The surface, however, was not where she was meant to be and its warm waters and bright daylight quickly drove the goddess back down to the safety of the cold and dark waters she came from. Still she felt drawn to the moon and, evermore, the pull she felt between her love and her home would fuel the shifting of the tides - stronger when the moonlight was bright, weaker when the moon waned. Lykagi is typically depicted as a tall woman with elongated features all the color of an oil-slick but for cloudy white eyes. She has long finned arms ending in four-fingered clawed hands with webbing between the digits and countless thin tentacles in place of legs, gills run along her neck and sides while her mouth is full of jagged teeth. Hair like ropes of seaweed fall down her back nearly to the barbed ends of her tentacles. Her symbol is a shaft of silver light piercing through a wave. Ilmater God of Endurance, Suffering, Martyrdom, and Redemption (Domains: Life ) Theriana ''Goddess of Harmony, Natural Coexistence, and all Lycanthropes/Therianopes (Suggested domains: Nature, Life) '' Kelemvor God of the Dead (Suggested domains: Death) Kri’zakth the Anathema You're probably wondering why this doesn't have an explanation. PM @SeantheDM for details Category:Deities Category:Characters